Kiss the girl
by El loopy
Summary: Tamaki takes Haruhi on a boat ride across the lake. Pity he can't get the voices in his head to shut up. Set after the end of the anime. Oneshot


**Inspired by the disney song 'kiss the girl' from the 'Little mermaid'**

* * *

Kiss the girl

Tamaki sat in the boat on the lake of still blue water and stared across at Haruhi facing him over the oars…except she wasn't really looking at him. Her face was turned aside gazing out across the glass surface. Tamki had been looking at her for some time and felt like he had memorised every strand of soft brown hair that rested on her slender neck. Biting his lip he took another stroke of the oars and propelled the little boat further, till they were floating next to the trailing branches of a weeping willow. Tamaki shifted his weight uncomfortably. Haruhi had not spoken a word for some time and the atmosphere, to him, felt strained and unfamiliar.

----

"_It's because she wants you to kiss her," came the dry tone from Tamaki's left ear. He didn't need a glance to know that a mini Kyoya would be standing there with a clipboard…for this was the theatre of Tamaki's mind…and for some reason Kyoya always stood there._

"You are disappointing her expectations," the Kyoya continued. "The King of the hosts who can't make a girl happy."

"Leave him alone Kyoya," came the sweet, dulcet tones from Tamaki's right shoulder. Hunny was there in an angel outfit, holding a teddy. Mori sat behind him looking bored. "Haruhi wouldn't worry about something like that."

-----

The boat floated a bit further and Tamaki took another stroke. Haruhi moved and turned her face to look the other side of the boat. His chest tightened and he realised that he was staring, if possible, harder than before.

------

"Maybe the question you should be asking yourself is do you want to kiss her?" Kyoya added, jotting something down on his clipboard.

"_Who wouldn't?" came twin voices from a branch of the willow where the ginger brothers perched._

"_I think he's…"_

"…_scared," they teased._

----

"I just don't want to ruin it," Tamaki whispered, dropping his eyes shyly to the bottom of the boat.

Haruhi looked at him for breaking the silence, a small smile on her slightly bewildered face.

"Ruin what senpai?"

_-----_

"_She's clearly bored," Kyoya adjusted his glasses._

"_She is very polite," Hunny added sweetly. "She wouldn't tell you if she was."_

"_Yeah," Mori interjected._

"_What's the problem boss?" the twins chorused. "We can show her a good time if you won't." They reached down to try and touch her hair._

_----_

"Get off her!" Tamaki shouted, standing up sharply.

"Senpai!" Haruhi cried out as the boat tilted to the side. Tamaki wobbled precariously and took another step to steady himself.

In the next instant they were both plunged into the freezing water.

Under the surface everything was still and silent. Tamaki propelled himself upwards and broke into the air in a spray of sparkling drops.

"Haruhi?" he gasped. "Haruhi!"

"Senpai you are such an idiot," came the irritated response from the other side of the empty boat.

"Haruhi!" he yelped in delight, paddling towards her. The girl glared at him through dripping wet hair and he paused with a whimper.

----

"Oppsie," Hunny whispered.

"_Nice going boss," the twins echoed._

"_You've done it now Tamaki," Kyoya announced._

----

"What did you think you were doing?" she yelled, shattering the already shattered quiet still further.

"I thought…I thought…" Tamaki stumbled to explain and trailed off.

----

"Wow! Haruhi looks so cute!" Hunny cooed.

"_You should have tipped her in the lake sooner!" Hikaru added. Karou nodded._

_----_

He realised he was staring and looked down.

"You weren't talking. I thought you were bored."

"So you thought you'd knock us into the lake!" Haruhi snapped and then sighed. "I was enjoying the scenery Senpai. The lake is very beautiful."

Tamaki tilted his head like a hopeful puppy.

"Today has been enjoyable, despite the unexpected swim." She suddenly smiled at him and he forgot why he was so worried in the first place.

"We better go get dried off," Haruhi added practically, "come on Senpai." She deliberately splashed him and struck out for the shore. "Next time we come here try not to capsize us."

Tamaki watched her swim away with happy relief.

-----

"_Better go after her," Kyoya told him. "She'll be waiting for you."_

_And as Tamaki swam after her Hunny and Mori smiled at each other and the twins high-fived._


End file.
